No Use Resisting
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: Every night she goes to him; every night he takes her; every night, Thor is none the wiser. Or so they think. Loki/Jane AU. Smut.


**No Use Resisting**

**Summary**: Every night she goes to him; every night he takes her; every night, Thor is none the wiser. Or so they think. Loki/Jane AU.

**-x-**

The halls of the palace of Asgard were silent as the grave and bathed in golden light as the stars shone soundly overhead. The crackling of torch flames and the patter of bare feet on the stone floor were the only disruptions to the silence as Jane Foster moved slowly to her destination. She held her navy silk robe around her as she walked, her hair settled around her face in soft waves. Her chest heaved at the thought of where she was headed, of what she was going to do. Why was she doing this? That question ran through her mind a thousand times a day but it did not stop her. She approached familiar doors, moving close to them and reaching out to touch them, to push them open. But she stopped. What for, she did not know, but she suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe, like every other night she ended up in front of those doors. She had no time to think when the doors suddenly opened for her, inviting her into the room she had become so familiar with over the past weeks. The lighting was soft, two candles burning at opposite sides of the room, as she stepped in, the doors closing slowly behind her, the lock clicking. He stood out on the balcony, watching the stars as they twinkled in the sky. His dark hair shone in the soft moonlight, caressing his shoulders in length. Even from behind, he had the stance of royalty; back straight, chin held high. She walked out onto the balcony to join him, standing by his side, looking down on Asgard as it slept as he looked to the sky.

"Beautiful," he whispered, his voice very like the silk that was already wrapped around her body. She nodded gently.

"Yes, it is," she agreed.

"I was not talking about Asgard," he replied and when her gaze shifted to him, he was staring down at her, his green orbs taking her under his spell once more. "You were not seen?" Jane shook her head, swallowing hard as his eyes left her face and roamed over her body. She turned her gaze back to Asgard, her chest ready to burst open at all the feelings roaming through her at once. He shifted from her side, pressing the length of his body against her back, his hands sliding around her waist to hold her against him. Jane slid her hands over his own and let her head fall back against his chest as he buried his nose in her hair, taking in the scent that was purely Jane and whatever she had bathed in before she came to him.

"Mine," he whispered into her hair and the possessiveness in his voice sent pleasure coursing through her. She felt herself become wet and if that was what his voice alone did to her, she would not last long at all.

"Yours," she whispered back as she felt his hands play with the silk tie on her robe, gently pulling it out of the knot, the silk coming free from her body. He turned her in his arms to face him, his hands sliding under the material. Jane grabbed it before she was bared to him. "Loki, someone will see out here." Loki smirked at her, moving her hands from the material.

"I have no care if someone sees us or not," he said and he resumed what he was doing.

"What about Thor?" she asked and he froze. His features distorted slightly, showing his annoyance at his brother's name coming up.

"He does not deserve you," he said, looking away from her gaze. Jane moved out of his embrace, holding the silk around her tightly, and walked back into the room, leaving him there on the balcony. He sighed deeply, looking at the sky once more before he looked at her over his shoulder. His body suddenly came to life as he watched her slowly begin to drop the silk from her body. Her bare shoulders came first before the smooth expanse of her back and hips. Then her perfectly shaped rear came into view as she finally let the robe fall with a whisper at her feet. She looked over her shoulder at him, smiling gently.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked, suddenly feeling bold. Then, in an instant, he was on her and she was in his arms and his mouth was over hers and it was perfect. The leather and metal of his clothing was cold against her warm skin, causing gooseflesh to rise. Loki pinned her to the nearest wall, his fully clothed body against her naked one, before they broke for air and Loki chanced a look at her; her breasts heaving as she gasped for air, the dusky pink nipples standing out from the cold of the leather on his chest. "You ... you need to get naked now." Loki chuckled at her request but did not move.

"I know how much you like taking my clothes off, my lady, so I will let you do it," he said and she smiled, a small blush creeping into her cheeks. She kept her gaze on his and expertly, without looking, undid clasps and belts and buttons and zippers until he was only wearing a thin green tunic and pants, having toed off his own boots when she started to undress him. He gripped the hem of the tunic and pulled it up over his head, Jane watching as every little piece of skin came on show, her mouth watering. He wasn't built like Thor but his pale, lean frame did things to her body she was sure she hadn't felt before. Throwing the tunic to the floor, Loki gathered her again in his arms, pressing in for another kiss, tongues licking at each other's mouths as he grabbed her rear, pulling her into him that she could feel his erection through the material of his pants. Breathy pants were swallowed and Jane felt like her legs would give out beneath her. As if reading her mind, Loki lifted her, her legs around his waist, and carried her to his bed. She was pale and beautiful against the dark satin of his bed sheets, her hair a dark fan around her head. He crawled over her, almost predatory-like, and leaned down to kiss her, her fingers digging into his shoulders. His kiss set her on fire, her insides feeling like molten lava as he left her lips and began to kiss down her neck, biting at her collarbone.

"No, he'll see," she said, pushing at his shoulders. He had never marked her before, even though his urge to do so was strong. Loki grabbed her arms and pinned her to the bed before he returned to his biting. She moaned deep in her throat as he continued his way down her body, taking a hard nipple between his teeth. She squealed at the feeling and she bucked her hips against his, still clothed, thigh. "Loki ... aah, Loki." He lavished attention on her breasts, her fingers threading through his hair, before she felt a hand down between her legs, brushing his fingers lightly over her before he parted her lips to press a finger inside. She was so wet, making it relatively easy for the trickster god to slide his finger inside of her willing body.

"So wet for me, my lady," he whispered, biting down on the side of her breast, no doubt leaving some sort of mark in place. "I am going to fuck you so hard into this bed that all of Asgard will hear you scream for me." Jane felt her like her whole body was ready to explode from his voice alone as a second finger joined the first, stretching her. He slid the rest of the way down her body, kissing down her flat stomach until he reached his destination. The moment his tongue touched her clit, she was gone. She twitched beneath him, muscles in spasm as he continued to lick her, tasting every drop of her wetness. Her orgasm seemed to go on for a long time as his tongue assaulted her, almost to the point where she could have cried with pleasure. She felt him chuckle against her sensitive clit, the vibration causing her legs to tremble, her heart racing in her chest. "You taste wonderful, my lady." His velvety voice washed over her in her post orgasmic state and she knew, if he talked enough, she could probably come again listening to his voice alone.

"Loki, please," she gasped out, surprised at how broken her voice was. "Loki ..." The god in question removed his fingers and tongue at the same time, her whimper an indication of her disappointment. She grabbed for his hands, pulling them down onto her chest and squeezing his fingers around her breasts, her head pressing back into the pillow at the touch. "Touch me, Loki." Loki watched her for a moment; the mortal who was apparently so in love with Thor, yet her body sang for his touch, pliant and soft beneath his hands. He shifted up her body, his lips meeting hers again in a surprisingly soft kiss as he settled himself in the apex of her thighs, his cock pressed against her centre intimately. She began to move her hips gently, stroking his cock with her wetness before she whispered 'please.' Loki lined himself up quickly and entered her swiftly. Her cry was muffled as she bit down on his shoulder, her fingernails embedding in his back. To see her stretched out underneath him, almost delirious with pleasure, had his heart beating hard against his chest as if trying to break free. He settled on his knees and held her hips in an almost bruising hold as she secured her ankles at the small of his back.

"Mine," he growled before he pulled out of her slowly and slamming back in, skin slapping on skin, knocking the breath from Jane. She gasped loudly, nails digging harder. The grin that appeared on his face was nothing short of animalistic as he began to move within her, stroke after stroke of sheer ecstasy flowing through her veins. _Thor was nothing like this_, she thought to herself. Loki was a passionate lover, despite his nature. She caught his bottom lip between her teeth, biting gently before letting go. Loki moaned as she clenched around him, smirking up at him before she stopped him from moving.

"What ..." he began to ask before she pushed him off her with some force and proceeded to roll him onto his back. It took a little effort to get him to move as she knew he didn't like to be mounted often but she wanted to see his face as he came undone inside her willing body. He lay back on the bed, his hair like a dark halo on the pillow, as she proceeded to straddle him, taking him inside her almost immediately. Their eyes locked as she took him all the way in, his hands sliding up her thighs to her hips, gripping tightly as she began to move astride him. Jane grabbed one of his hands and clasped her fingers with his, rocking on top of him, his cock sliding out of her and back in easily. "Jane ..." he moaned breathily, his eyes never leaving hers. She moved on him a few more times before he pushed himself up from the bed, sitting up to face her but still buried within her. Loki wrapped his arms around her to pull her close and she mirrored his actions, almost like a comfortable embrace. He buried his face in her neck, breathing heavily and nipping gently as she moved on his lap.

"Loki, my Loki," she whispered in his ear before biting down on his earlobe. Their bodies were slick with sweat as she moved, taking him in deep, the fullness she felt absolutely exquisite. Loki pulled back to look into her eyes, their noses touching gently before he surged in for a kiss, teeth and tongues clashing. Before she knew it, Jane was on her back again and he moved within her quickly and urgently, hands grabbing at her as much as he could. She held onto him for dear life as they neared the edge before she screamed out as her release washed over her once more, her body trembling with the force of her orgasm. Her nails dug into his back and that sent him over the edge too, pulsating inside of her as he climaxed. The noise he made was almost a roar but it was muffled when he bit down on her shoulder. The heat in the room was suddenly too much as they sank down against one another, holding on tightly to each other as they tried to control their breathing. Any thoughts of guilt and of Thor had temporarily left Jane's head as she held Loki, who was pressing gentle, open mouthed kisses to her damp skin.

"Hmm, so beautiful," he whispered before he caught her lips in a passionate kiss. "You'll go back to him now?" Jane pulled back and looked at Loki.

"Loki ..."

"Yes?"

"I'll tell him." Loki looked shocked, then adorably confused.

"You'll tell him?" he asked. Jane nodded.

"I have never felt like this when I'm with him, even though his is there for anything I wish of him. But you ... you make me feel ..." she cupped his face, searching for the right word to describe how Loki's passion made her feel. " ... alive." Loki sighed gently and he pressed another kiss to her lips.

"I am here for when you need me," he said, one last lingering kiss pressed to her lips.

"I should go," she said. "Thor will be back soon." Loki nodded, not wanting to let her go back to his oaf of a brother. Jane kissed his forehead before sliding from his embrace and gathering her robe from the floor and sliding it back onto her slightly damp body. She turned to see Loki watching her, comfortable against his pillow, his lean body stretched out over the bed. He was beautiful. She closed the gap between them once more, kissing him hard.

"Keep doing that and I will not let you leave the room," he said once she had pulled back, leaving him breathless and panting.

"I'll come back," she said, squeezing his hand and letting go before heading for the door. They opened of their own accord for her, just like they did when she entered. But when she left, she did not expect to come face to face with the thunder god.

"Thor ..."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I ended this on a cliffhanger so I will most likely continue. Hope you guys liked this. Loki x Jane are a guily pleasure of mine. :) You know what to do. x<strong>


End file.
